PROJECT SUMMARY ? CLINICAL TRANSLATIONAL CORE The overarching aim of our Clinical Translational Core (CTC) is to promote and support clinical and translational research in the field of Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities (IDD). The Center on Human Development and Disability (CHDD) has historically been a catalyst and resource for investigators engaged in clinical and translational research. CHDD consists not only of an IDDRC but also administers and physically houses a University Center for Excellence in Developmental Disabilities, taking advantage of its strong clinical presence and connections to the network of IDD-related clinical programs in our region. Our Collaborative Research Areas focusing on specific disorders or classes of disorders described in the Overall section are designed to function within a translational framework -- all supported by an array of scientific cores and contributing to our understanding of gene-brain-behavior relationships. Here we build upon the experiences of our previous CTC and the many advances that have occurred, modifying the core to further encourage and enhance clinical and translational research. Three major integrated core components and aims are proposed: 1. Behavioral Evaluation Center: Facilitate and advance human characterization studies and clinical trials; 2. Human Subjects Research Support Program: Facilitate human subject research studies by providing resources utilizing IDDRC cores and Institute of Translational Health Sciences (our CTSA) and related UW resources; and 3. Translational Research Educational Program: Promote translational research through a targeted educational program for IDDRC research groups engaged in research along different phases of the translational research cycle.